Dark Side of the Moon
by Rasa Rainboweyes
Summary: 14 years after HBP and the next generation is starting at Hogwarts. However the Lupin twins have a different dangers awaiting them in the form of werwolf predjudices and a werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback. AU DH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books.

A/N: This kinda came into my head on the spur of the moment when I read the Half Blood Prince but for ages it didn't have a plot but I pressed on trying to think of one and I got the plot for this story. So anyway just so you know in my timeline Harry is dead as is Voldemort, Snape and Draco Malfloy whereas Sirius is alive, and I will explain how later so just bare with me. Anyone else who was alive and a main character at the end of the Half Blood Prince is still alive. Doesn't mean they are sane or anything like that… Anyway on that note time to start the story. Please read and review it's my first HP fanfic.

01

Light fell softly through the pale blue curtains onto the equally pale blue covers of a set of bunk beds that were tucked into the corner of the small room. Just as the birds started to sing to greet the new day the blankets on the bottom bunk stirred. A young girl of eleven appeared from underneath. She had long straight ginger hair and her grey eyes sparkled as she looked expectantly to the window. She stood and shoved the body that remained under the covers of the top bunk. The person stirred then rolled over groaning.

"Come on Kel, get up already, we're going to Diagon alley today!" The girl said heading to the window and opening the curtains wide. Sunlight streamed in as the body under the covers groaned again and sat up. Another girl of eleven appeared with straight ginger hair like her twin however hers was cut off just below the chin instead of hanging half way down her back. She stretched then turned to her twin.

"What time do you call this Ali? We're not going until this afternoon," Kelly sighed stretching again and jumping down from her bunk.

"So what if we're not going till this afternoon. We still have to get ready and stuff and you know what mum and dad are like they don't get up till dead late," Ali replied tartly as she started to get dressed.

"Well it's not late its normal at least for those who don't get up at dawn every morning like you," Kel replied as she started to get dressed.

"You get up at this time as well," Ali pointed out brushing her long hair into a plait.

"Only cos you make me Ali," Kel retorted brushing her hair but leaving it down. "It's not as if you'd ever let me get a lie in," Ali stuck her tongue out at her sister who grinned evilly. Despite their differences in morning habits the two sisters were the best of friends and never went anywhere without each other.

"Do you to have to bicker so this early in the morning," A voice came from the door. The two girls spun round and grinned for there at the door stood a very tired looking woman. She had soft pink hair cut much in the same style as Kel her bright blue eyes sparkled as she gazed into the room.

She smiled sleepily as a man appeared at her shoulder. He had unruly brown hair streaked prematurely with grey and his face was gaunt as if with sickness though his dark eye, similar but not the same as his daughter's, showed his true health.

"You could wake the dead with all that noise," Remus Lupin said smiling at his daughters as his wife went to look out of the window.

"Gesh its barley light outside, why on earth do you put yourselves through the torture of getting up this early," Nymphadora Lupin said turning from the window, "I don't know about you but I'm going back to bed," she yawned and headed for the door.

"Aww mum don't do that, come on I'll make you breakfast," Ali complained pulling at her mothers dressing gown sleeve.

"How can we argue with that Tonks?" Lupin grinned at his wife using her maiden name rather than her first as she hated it and he could hardly call her Lupin as that was what everyone called him. She just stuck out her tongue as Kel had done just a few minutes previously.

"Come on mum, these morning people aren't going to give us any peace until we agree," Kel yawned.

"Ok, ok I'm coming Alianne, Remus. Let's go Kelly. Might as well won't get back to sleep now." She muttered under her breath and Ali frowned at the use of her proper name.

"Don't frown Ali at least your fool of a mother didn't name you Nymphadora," Remus and Kel chorused before Tonks could open her mouth they all laughed.

"You guys have lived around me too long," Tonks sighed when she managed to stop laughing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand she waved it once and a cup flew out of a cupboard to the table where she sat down. The room wasn't much bigger than the twins' room but it was the best they could afford. Tonks waved her wand again and the cup filled with hot chocolate. She put her wand down and took a sip.

"We know and that's why you love us," Remus replied kissing his wife on her cheek as the girls made faces.

"Well anyway I'm glad you got me up, I have to pop into the ministry to give Kingsley the info on Greyback. Don't worry girls I will be home long before we go to Diagon Alley." She smiled and went to get dressed reappearing a few minutes later giving her family kisses before heading to the fireplace and disappearing in green flames.

"You know what this means?" Remus asked his daughters grinning evilly. They caught his eye and grinned back.

"PRANK THE NEIGHBOURS!" They shouted laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books.

A/N: I forgot to mention this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so please be nice and review!

02

Ali Lupin knocked on the door to the other resident wizarding family. They were a stuck up pure blood couple who had recently lost all their money and so had to come and stay in the block of flats where the Lupins lived. The twins and their father took every chance to prank them as they often looked down on Remus who was unemployed due to his… condition. He was a werewolf and not trusted by the wizarding world for the part werewolves played as Death Eaters many of which were still at large. But it wasn't as if they would have trusted him anyway.

The door opened on a middle aged man who looked worse than Remus did after a full moon, he glared at the girl before him wondering what on earth the girl was up to this time.

"Kelly Lupin, what is it this time," The man asked sighing as he did so, not realising it was the wrong twin. He regretted terribly ever moving here but since they lost all their savings they had no where else to go. Whilst he had a job driving ministry cars it wasn't exactly great pay.

"It's just…" Ali collapsed in sobs at the man's foot, "Oh Mr Dormin… I'm supposed to be going to Hogwarts next week… But Mummy and Daddy won't let me go… They say I'm too naughty… They say I have to stay in my room whilst they go and buy my sister all really nice things… They make me do all the jobs… They never buy me anything…" She sobbed looking just like a broken hearted child who had been denied her favourite toy. In realty beneath her hands she was laughing as she thought of her Dad and sister downstairs in the garage 'playing' with his car.

"Oh you poor child, I knew those parents of yours were no good, especially that no good lazy father," He looked at the girl at his feet who had started shaking with grief, little did he know was it was rage she was shaking with.

"Who is it honey?" Mrs Dormin called from the other room where she was cooking breakfast.

"Its one of the twins from that other wizarding family, apparently their going to lock her up and not let her go to Hogwarts," Mr Dormin said sitting Ali on one of the chairs in their small living area.

"The poor child, don't worry I'll look after her, you have to get to work," Mrs Dormin came into view; she wore simple robes that showed a lot of wear as if they had been used for along time. Much like some of Remus' old clothes.

"Are you sure darling?" Mr Dormin asked his wife looking at the girl who had curled up on the sofa hugging her knees.

"We'll be fine, don't worry, we need the money. I'll pop to the ministry later and tell them all about this. They will sort it out," Mrs Dormin reassured her husband and handed him his coat and pushed him to the door.

"If you're sure, I will see you later," Mr Dormin said and headed down the hall to the stairs that would lead him to the garage. Ali sat up grinning behind Mrs Dormin's back.

"Three, two, one…" She muttered and Remus appeared at the door breathing heavily.

"Oh Mrs Dormin I'm so glad I've found you. Please you have to help me you see… Ali!" He stopped as he looked over Mrs Dormin's shoulder. "Oh Ali, I thought I'd lost you, you haven't been bothering these people have you?" His face and voice were so full of relief he shocked Mrs Dormin.

"Oh no Mr Lupin, however she did tell us an interesting thing, something about not letting her go to Hogwarts," Mrs Dormin said as Remus went to his daughter. He looked up his face a picture of shock that nearly made Ali laugh out loud. He was a really good actor.

"What! Why wouldn't we want her to go? Ali what have you been telling these nice people?" Remus asked her daughter trying to look stern but his eyes were dancing with laughter but Mrs Dormin didn't notice as his face was away from her.

"I was only playing Daddy," Ali said the picture of innocence.

"Ali that's enough of these practical jokes, your eleven, it isn't sweet or funny anymore," Remus said disapprovingly, "I'm very sorry Mrs Dormin, I'll be going now," Remus walked out the door apparently very cross, leading his daughter, leaving a bemused Mrs Dormin behind. As soon as they got to their flat they burst out laughing.

"You are one excellent actress Ali, you would win an award for that no problem," Remus laughed as Kel appeared at the door to the sound of someone shouting down in the garage.

"Phase two complete, mission success!" Kel said grinning like at cat.

"And they won't suspect us of a thing! Excellent!" Remus said, "Now you two go get ready before your mum gets back," The two girls ran to their room still giggling. And Remus smiled it was odd, before the twins were born he was the sensible one weighted down by the weight of his condition, old beyond his years. It was always his close friends James Potter and Sirius Black that pulled the pranks and acted immaturely. He wondered what James would think seeing him as the immature ones and Sirius the sensible one if he were alive today…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books.

A/N: Please review!

03

The girls were ready long before their mother got back. She appeared in a blaze of green fire as Remus, Kel and Ali sat around the table in their living room come kitchen.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late home. Kingsley wanted me to look at some stuff before I left, but no worries I'm back now." Tonks said smiling, though her eyes said differently, she was worried about something but the twins didn't ask what. Their mother was an auror and so often came up against things at work that were disturbing and worrying and she never told them about it.

"It's okay here we got you some proper food instead of just having that one cup of hot chocolate." Ali said handing a plate to her mother grinning.

"Hey, by the way Remus Kingsley said that Hermione has some more wolfsbane potion ready for whenever you want to pick it up." Tonks looked relieved at her daughter's statement and accepted the plate sitting down.

"Ok I'll go over later when we get back," Remus replied, "though I should have enough for next week," Next week was the full moon and so the had to be careful. Whilst they had bought the basement and converted it into a place where Remus could go during the full moon they didn't want to take any chances. Especially with so many people in the building. The wolfsbane potion meant instead of turning into a savage killer Remus would keep his mind and be able to curl up a harmless wolf.

"Anyway. What about you two? Will you be Ok? I know that you keep your minds, but you won't be stupid and go near other people?" Tonks asked her children, who were part werewolf.

"We'll be careful Mum, don't worry in the letter we got from school they said that we'll be sent to the forbidden forest. Apparently they have a wolf pack they think will accept us. But I'm not sure; wolf packs are very tight groups. But we'll see." Ali replied to reassure her mother.

"Okay if we're all ready, let's go!" Remus said picking up Tonks' plate and motioning for the girls to head for the fire place. Tonks picked up a flower pot from beside the fire full of green powder she offered it to Ali.

"Right, your Dad will go first to the Leaky Cauldron then you two will and I'll go last. Ok?" Tonks asked the girls as they took handfuls of the powder, followed by Remus.

"Yes Mum and we won't wonder off anywhere and we'll speak clearly and we won't get off a fireplace too early or late. We have travelled by floo powder before you know," Kel replied.

"Don't start with me Kelly Lupin," Tonks laughed, she couldn't really fault her she said the same thing every time they travelled by floo powder. Lupin laughed and stepped into the fireplace.

"Well I will see you on the other side," Remus said and threw his handful of powder on the fire shouting "The Leaky Cauldron"

The girls followed shortly after as did Tonks. Spinning they landed in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was bustling with shoppers getting their children ready to go back to Hogwarts.

"Hey Lupin, Tonks, you stopping?" A man, with flame red hair, asked from the bar as the family dusted themselves off and headed to the back door of the wizarding pub.

"Sorry Fred we're taking Ali and Kel shopping for their Hogwarts stuff, we might pop down to your shop later is George around?" Lupin replied as they headed over to Fred Weasley.

"Nah he's at mum and dad's today, but Angelina and the sprog will be down at the shop at the minute," Fred replied taking a sip from his drink, smiling he was the first of the Weasley children to have a kid of his own and was intensely proud of his nine-year old son.

"Ok we'll see you later then?" Tonks asked Fred nodded affirmative and the family left out back. Removing her wand from her robe packets, Tonks tapped a brick on the wall of the yard they had walked into, the wall opened up in front of them revealing the hidden street beyond it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books.

A/N: Please review!

04

"Come on girls we'll go to Olivanders first," Lupin said leading them to a shop that looked dark and dusty. As they entered a bell rang and they heard something sliding towards them. A ladder appeared with a man on. He had dark brown hair and a friendly face, he smiled.

"Ah professor, come to get Ali and Kel wands," The man said climbing down the ladders smiling.

"I haven't been your professor for 16 years Dean," Lupin replied as Dean picked boxes of the shelves, "How's Olivander, he getting any better?"

"He comes and goes, I try not to exhaust him but I need to know his secrets on making wands so I can do more than just sell them for him," Dean replied, "I have made a couple but they aren't as good, one broke when someone was trying it and the other just doesn't do anything,"

"Don't worry you'll get the hand of it," Tonks said kindly, "Anyway wands,"

"Yes. Here try this one. Eight and a half inch, yew, with unicorn hair." Dean handed Ali the wand, "And for you Kel, this one nine inches, willow, phoenix tail feather." the girls waved the wands in unison and a row of wands fell out.

"Oops," The girls said in unison putting the wands down simultaneously.

"Don't worry happens all the time when wizards and witches come for their first wands," Dean said selecting two more wands from the shelves, "Here try these, ten and a half inches, ebony, dragon heartstring and ten inches, oak, also with dragon heartstring?"

The girls again waved the wands and yet more boxes fell. The same happened for the next few wands. Dean was looking thoughtfully at two boxes on a shelf. Making up his mind he pulled them out and brought them to the counter.

"These are one of a kind, well two of a kind. As far as I know no one else has even dared try to get the core for these wands let alone make wands out of them. These twin wands are both made out of the same silver birch, one being nine inches long the other nine and a half. You see as Olivander would say these wands are very curious. And I apologise before I tell you what's in them but I believe that they are perfect, given the girls… Parentage."

"Spit it out already Dean," Tonks said as the girls looked sceptically at there parents, they wondered what he meant.

"You see the core of these wands is made out of hair from a fully transformed adult werewolf, without the wolfsbane potion I might add." Dean finished as though he had not been interrupted.

"What! Are you crazy! Who'd get that close to a werewolf and live to tell the tale!" Lupin asked loudly, he was clearly shocked though he didn't seem to care that his daughters were being handed wands that held hair from the thing he most hated.

"Olivander has, what do you think drove him crazy? He was to good a wizard to let the crucius curse get him, and apparently he was too valuable for that. No instead they scared him by apparating him into the room were Greyback went during the full moon. Then let him get close before apparating out. Not really in any trouble but it scared the life out of him…" Dean broke off. Lupin was livid with rage. Tonks and the twins looked on in horror.

"And then there was one time well they let Malfloy, junior that is, take him only it scared Malfloy as much as Olivander and Greyback nearly got them before Malfloy got them out, but not before Olivander had grabbed some hair…" Dean finished looking sadly at the wands in his hands, "They were the first wands he made when he got out of Mungo's. And last."

"Poor Olivander, I never knew, I mean it's scary enough when I know Remus is down in that horrible basement like that, but to be apparated in…" Tonks too broke off and there was a minute's silence.

"Anyway, we have to get going and we still haven't found you two wands," Remus said after he calmed himself. The two girls took the wands of Dean looked at them once then swapped them with each other. Wind rushed through and a faint aura of magic surrounded the twins. They smiled.

"Excellent," Dean said smiling with the girls and Tonks joined in. Lupin just looked thoughtful. Not that anyone could blame him. Greyback had been the one who had bitten him and so cursed both him and his daughters. He was not pleased that they held his legacy in their hands. But nevertheless as Olivander used to say, the wand chooses the witch not the witch the wand.

They paid and left the shop, but soon came to a halt outside. A crowd of angry people had gathered.

"Werewolf! What are you doing here? You aren't welcome here!" They shouted. Lupin scowled. It didn't look good.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books.

A/N: Please review!

05

The woman who had shouted was young, plump and blonde, next to her stood a girl of around eleven, another new Hogwarts student. The men and women around her also had children who looked to be at Hogwarts. They were all looking angrily at Lupin who just sighed, the scowl that had been on his face had gone. He was used to this, unfortunately his family was with him this time and that made it different. He hardly wanted to start a fight with his two daughters there.

"You think you can walk around here just because the Ministry has refused to hunt you all down. Your filth and your polluting our children just by being here," The woman who first spoke said, she was obviously their spokeswoman.

"I'm very sorry if I have offended you, but it is not my fault I was bitten," Lupin sighed, "Just because three days out of a month I am dangerous does not mean I should be locked away or hunted."

"That's exactly what it does mean, anyway we all know you worked with You-Know-Who, just like all the others, and that you bit people even when it wasn't a full moon," A man cried from the back of the crowd. The woman turned to shush him but then realised he had a valid point and so turned back agreeing with him.

"My friends you are being irrational and blaming all of us for what a few, who were corrupted, did. I did not support Voldemort, nor am I afraid to say his name as he cannot hurt us now." Lupin hastily added as a few people gasped. Old habits die hard, he thought.

"We don't believe you! You shouldn't be here! Go away! Get lost!" The crowd shouted. Lupin turned to Tonks and the twins. The girls looked scared, Tonks was furious. Lupin pleaded silently with his wife to not do anything stupid, but she was too angry.

"Now see here," Tonks said, "I work at the ministry, in fact I'm an Auror. If you people can't go on your way and let us get on with our shopping peacefully then I will have to force you. Remus Lupin is no cold blooded killer, in fact if I remember correctly he taught some of your younger brother and sisters. So get lost now before I make you!" As if to back up her threat she got out her wand though she didn't raise it. It was just in case. She hoped.

"An Auror married to a Werewolf! No wonder the Ministry's been a mess lately," One man said, but a woman with her son said.

"Yes but I know that man, he taught my brother Defence against the Dark Arts one year. He said he was dead close to Dumbledore and Harry Potter." She said and her daughter nodded in agreement. Lupin sighed and turned to his wife.

"Come on lets see if we can slip away while their debating whether or not I'm going to eat their children," He took Ali's hand and tried to guide her past the crowd.

"Hey they're trying to get away! Come on lets get them!" Someone shouted ad then they were running for their lives. Tonks and Lupin pushed their daughters out of harms way, down an alley. They raised their wands and turned simultaneously.

"We don't want to hurt you! We're warning you, the law will be on our side," Lupin tried to stop the oncoming crowd with talk but they just kept coming. Most had their wands out and started to fire off curses and jinxes. Lupin blocked them whilst Tonks fired back. It was obvious to the twins that they had done this before.

"Stupedify!" Someone shouted; Lupin was too busy blocking a silencing spell on his wife that he did not see it coming. He collapsed to the ground and cracked his head on the stone floor. Blood ran.

"No! Remus!" Tonks cried stunning the person who had hit him. She turned slightly but the twins were already dragging him round out of the way. Tonks returned to fighting of the crowd who. People stopped to stare whilst some disapparated to get someone to return order to the street. A few minutes later enforcers from the law enforcement department apparated around the crowd and the Lupins.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" One of the ministry officials shouted above the din. Everyone froze.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books.

A/N: Please review!

06

"Better now will someone please explain…? Tonks!" the ministry official said as he looked over to where Tonks was protecting her children and unconscious husband.

"Kingsley, thank god! Remus has been stunned but otherwise we're Ok," Tonks said sighing with relief as Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the Aurors that she worked with, walked towards the family.

"Good, now tell me what happened, before I ask these lot," Kingsley motioned to the crowd that were still stood in confusion.

"We were getting stuff for Ali and Kel because their going to Hogwarts this time when we got out of Olivander's this lot were there waiting for us. They accused Remus of supporting Voldemort and 'polluting their children'. We tried to get away but they started to chase us and fire spells at us, so we defended ourselves and our daughters," Tonks said almost laughing that anyone would think Remus was working with Voldemort.

"Typical another Werewolf hunt, just what we don't need, especially if the girls are going to Hogwarts," Kingsley sighed looking the twins who were frantically trying to wake their father up. The spokeswoman stepped forward as did about half a dozen ministry officials.

"Don't we get a say! Don't we get to defend ourselves," She asked eying the wands that were pointed at her.

"Probably, but theirs no real point, there is nothing you can say that will make you look good in this as I know for a fact that these people are good people and would not harm another person unless they had to. Now I want you madam to come with me, everyone else is to get back to whatever the hell they were doing before all this. And I mean now!" Kingsley said as he went over to Lupin and examined him.

"He'll be OK, but I'll have some of the guys take him to Mungo's, just in case, he hit his head pretty hard. I hope this hasn't ruined your day, I know you said the girls were looking forward to today." Kingsley said to Tonks as he signalled some of the officials to come over, "Can you take Lupin to Mungo's please? And someone needs to question her, thank you," The crowd looked guiltily then started to wander off with the 'encouragement' of the ministry officials. Lupin was placed on a magical stretcher and apparated him to the hospital. The ringleader was taken into custody and also apparated away.

Kingsley smiled at Tonks and the girls then also apparated out. Tonks guided the girls back to Olivander's where they had dropped their new wands in the rush to get away. Putting her own away she guided her children to Madam Malkim's.

The rest of the day was relatively quiet they met a few people that Remus had taught in his one year as teacher who now took over shops for the older, retired founders. This included Cho Chang who was working in Madam Malkim's and well on her way to becoming a famous designer for wizarding robes. And Crabbe who was working as a shop assistant in Flourish and Blotts, which was surprising since it had long been thought he couldn't actually read. Only Fred Weasley out of the infamous Weasley twins was in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes when they finally got there and was shocked about hearing what had happened earlier. He said he had heard something but thought it unimportant and promptly told them that if they could wait until the shop shut he would personally escort them to St Mungo's. Tonks gladly accepted, she could do with the extra protection if people were hunting werewolves.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books.

A/N: I forgot to mention this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so please be nice and review!

I am alive! I am updating! Everyone can relax! Or you know not. Sorry for the long delay but I've been really busy with starting Sixth Form. Honestly it's been really hard. But anyway, no fears I haven't discontinued this or any of my other stories so don't panic if you're waiting for updates. In fact this story, it's sequel, it's sequel's sequel and so on have all been finished and as far as writing goes I've completed the time line as much as I plan on doing. However posting will happen eventually. Also for note this is definitely not my best piece of writing and as it was written and completed well over a year and a half ago I have better stories, but this one snot changing, mostly cos I'm lazy and can't be bothered. But please don't let that stop you from reviewing!

07

It was dark by the time Fred managed to close the shop but it didn't take the long to get to St Mungo's. They were directed to a private ward, they weren't taking any chances with werewolves nowadays. Remus was awake and reading the paper when they arrived. He looked up and smiled when they came in, Fred stayed outside almost like a guard.

"Hey guys you Ok?" Lupin said relieved, "They wouldn't tell me what happened to you, said I had to get some rest. Got myself a mild concussion. Guess I should thank Padfoot and Prongs for hitting me on the head so many times when I was younger." He laughed Ali and Kel ran up and gave him a hug, then sat on the end of the bed. Tonks came over and kissed her husband looking at what he was reading. It was the Daily Prophet.

"Looks like the Prophet hasn't wasted any time reporting the incident earlier," Tonks said reading the article that Remus had been looking at, "A disturbance today in Diagon Alley led to a riot against a family and one member being taken to St Mungo's. Whilst the Ministry has not revealed the nature of the riot or the names of the family rumours have spread about it being a family of Werewolves. More information about the Werewolf problem on page 6." Tonks read out loud.

"I know it doesn't look good," Remus sighed as Tonks put the paper down on the table next to the bed.

"They won't stop us from going to Hogwarts will they?" Ali asked looking worriedly at her parents.

"No I don't think so, Hermione; I guess its Professor Granger to you now, won't let them stop you." Tonks replied kindly, the girls had been so worried when the governors said they would have to look at their case before allowing them to come. It would break their hearts if they couldn't go now.

"Anyway, is that Fred outside? Hey Fred you can come in you know," Remus called and Fred turned and grinned.

"Official guard reporting for duty," Fred saluted making everyone laugh, "When are they letting you out mate?" He asked Remus as he glimpsed one of the healers walk past the open door.

"They're going to check on me in a little while but they think I'll be okay to go home so long as I take it easy for a few days," Remus replied glancing at the open door as a healer stopped at it looking in.

"Ah good evening, if you don't mind I just need to do a check up then you should be fine to go home," He said entering the room indicating for Tonks, Fred and the Twins to leave.

"Come on girls we'll go get some food," Tonks said leading the girls to the lift at the end of the corridor.

"I hope you don't mind if I head off, but George should be back by now and I don't trust him with Angelina," He said grinning, an evil glint in his eye. He was more mature than he had been, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to pull pranks, especially on his twin brother.

"Nah, go ahead, we'll be fine. See you later Fred," Tonks replied, "and thanks," Fred grinned as the lift doors opened and the Twins and their mother stepped in.

"See you," Fred replied as the doors slid shut.

By ten o'clock the family was back at their pokey little flat with their shopping, the twins ran to their room to put their stuff away whilst Tonks and Remus contacted members of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society set up by Albus Dumbledore, the former headmaster of Hogwarts. The Order was designed to combat the Dark Lord but even now after his death the members stayed in touch. Just in case. However none of the members could think of who could be behind the recent attacks on werewolves but said they would keep an eye out for trouble.

"Girls bed," Remus said as the girls reappeared, they stated to complain but he silenced them, "You have a busy day tomorrow you need rest," He told them and they trundled off back to their room.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books.

A/N: I forgot to mention this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so please be nice and review!

08

The morning dawned bright and clear. For once Remus and Tonks were up before their daughters. They smiled as they entered the girls' room looking at their sleeping forms. Tonks was all for shaking them awake but Remus had a better idea.

"WAKE UP NOW!" he shouted and the eleven year olds literally jumped out of bed screeching in shock. Remus and Tonks burst out laughing as their children looked round in shock. When they finally understood what was going on they turned on their parents and started to chase them. Tonks laughed and ran half-heartedly away from Kel who was brandishing a broomstick whilst Remus jumped on the bunk bed to avoid Ali's vase. Unfortunately the bed was not built to support a full grown wizard's weight and broke as he fell…

"Remus!" Tonks cried as he hit the floor, much like when he got hit with the spell the day before. They all crowded round him. He was unconscious, again. "Oh Remus, not again. Not today." Tonks continued leaning over her husband and he jumped up grabbing her.

"Boo!" He shouted and she screamed. Ali and Kel jumped but then burst out laughing as Tonks scolded Remus, who waved his wand and repaired the bed.

"Anyway we don't have time to dawdle, so girls are you completely packed?" Tonks asked the twins who nodded, "We're going to Grimuld Place and walking from there to King cross, alright?" She asked as Remus pulled the girls trunks through the limited space to the fire place. The twins nodded again in unison.

"Come on then, we told Padfoot, Hermione and Ron we'd be there for nine." Remus said offering the floo powder pot to the girls, "Don't worry we'll take your trunks, go on get gone," He said as Ali stepped into the fire. She disappeared quickly followed by her sister. Then Remus went with Ali's trunk and Tonks with Kel's.

The family stepped into a much changed Grimuld Place, over the twelve years since the fall of the Dark Lord and Harry Potter's death. Ron Weasley and his fiancé Hermione Granger had made great improvements to the former Black mansion. It had been cleaned of dust and emptied of the various dark objects and was actually very nice. Although people had often commented without the infamous Sirius Black and his love for fun the house was very quiet. For he had moved out shortly after Harry's death.

"Remus, Tonks! Hey, you Ok?" A woman asked from the kitchen where they had arrived. She had medium brown hair that hung to her shoulders and was of medium build. She was pretty but not excessively so and her eyes were full of wisdom and mischief, "Ron the Lupins have arrived!" She shouted and they heard the sounds of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. A man entered the room smiling happily at the family. Ronald Weasley had changed much over the years; he still had flame red hair and was very tall, however he was not lanky but muscled by a life of hard work. He had more grace than he had when he was younger and didn't look as gormless. Hermione Granger smiled at her fiancé as Tonks and Remus heaved the two trunks into the hall.

"Hello Professor Granger," Ali and Kel chorused, "Hey Ron," Ron scowled that Hermione got a respectful greeting.

"I've told you hundreds of time Ron if you wanted to be a teacher you should have done the training course with me, besides you said you'd come oversee the quidditch for me so then you'll be Professor Weasley then," Hermione sighed grinning at Ron who scowled deeper. The twins laughed as Remus and Tonks came back in who looked puzzled at the joke but shrugged and laughed along any way. The twins looked around then shouted at the top of their lungs,

"Oi Black! Get your lazy ex-con tail down here now!" They heard more footsteps coming down the stairs and Sirius Black appeared at the door. If the years had been good to Remus and Ron then they had been fantastic to him. His black scraggly hair was still shoulder length but was highlighted with grey; his face was less sunken and was tanned from spending a lot of time out of doors. His dark eyes sparkled with life.

"You okay Moony? Fred popped over and told us what happened last night," Sirius said ignoring the fact that everyone was laughing and he wasn't in for the joke.

"I'm fine now Padfoot, but apparently I have to take it easy, which won't be a problem with the girls at Hogwarts," Remus replied, indicating the twins who were now chasing Crookshanks Hermione's old cat that she had owned since third year of Hogwarts.

"I keep telling you Lupin you can have a job if you want one, it will mean we don't have to double up on lessons anymore, we just can't get in the staff at the minute not since we reopened. We could really do with your help," Hermione said looking Remus in the eye.

"And I told you that 1) I almost bit you when I was teaching you and 2) the governors wouldn't let me and 3) I wouldn't teach those two terrors if you paid me, what about Sirius?" Remus laughed pointing the two girls who were trying to jump up to get Crookshanks who had climbed up on top of the kitchen cabinet.

"Way ahead of you mate, I'm teaching Transfiguration, and I'm head of Gryffindor." Sirius said pointedly, laughing as Remus scowled.

"Leave the poor cat alone girls," Tonks told the twins and they came over, "come on Remus, you said you were to dangerous to go out with me and now we have two kids about to go to Hogwarts, you know you'd love to get a job, you hate having just me provide for us all. If you did this we might be able to afford a small house rather than that stupid flat."

"Well, I guess, but I'd have to leave today and I don't have anything packed, plus I'd be away from home a lot of the time," Lupin said thoughtfully.

"You can always come by floo powder later on and go home in the evenings and weekends, other teachers can cover any detentions" Hermione persuaded.

"Alright if your sure, but I'll only take defence against the dark arts, and only because you make me the wolfsbane potion," Lupin finally conceded sighing as Hermione grinned, "Anyway let's go before we miss the train."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so please be nice and review!

09

People pushed past Tonks, Remus, Ali, Kel, Sirius, Hermione and Ron as they fought to get to the right platforms at London's Kings Cross station. The Hogwarts express, the famous transportation to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, left from Kings Cross platform nine and three quarters as it had always done. The only difference since the school had reopened after the fall of the Dark Lord was that it stopped at Manchester Piccadilly as many northern wizarding folk had complained at the difficulty of getting underage witches and wizards down south to get the train.

They finally reached the space between platform nine and ten, the trick with getting onto platform nine and three quarters was to walk directly through the barrier between the two platforms. It was simple really though a little disconcerting for those who had not done it before. Sirius walked straight through not even waiting to see if the coast was clear.

"Go on girls, you go on ahead we'll be right behind with the trolleys." Remus said indicating the solid looking wall. Glancing at each other Ali and Kel walked up to the wall and stepped through the wall and appeared on a platform full of young wizards, witches and their families. They gasped at the sight of the huge red steam train that sat puffing in the station as Remus and Tonks appeared behind them.

"Come on we'll go to the end, it'll be quieter, more chance of a seat" Tonks said knowingly as they relinquished the trolleys to their daughters. They wandered down the train avoiding crying mothers and embarrassed looking kids, they saw a few of the parents who were in the riot the previous day and they avoided them to avoid another encounter. Sirius and Hermione left them part way down to go to the teachers' carriage. They finally reached the end of the train and it did seem quieter than the rest of the train. Tonks kissed her daughters and Remus hugged them as they climbed onto the train.

"I'll see you later girls," Remus called through the open window of the empty compartment they had commandeered, he winked grinning as the conductor blew his whistle and the train started to pull out of the station. Soon it was steaming away and the platform was long gone along with the Lupins.

"Come on give me a hand with this Kel," Ali said struggling to heave one of the trunks onto the rack. Kel stood reluctantly and helped her sister lift the trunks up. It was hard work, but took little time and soon they were relaxing staring at the scenery rushing past.

"Excuse me are these seats taken?" A girl said from the door of the compartment. She had bleach blonde hair that hung to her waist it loose ringlets her eyes were a bright blue and were emphasised by a little dark makeup and she was also slightly older than the twins but seemed friendly enough. Ali indicated for her to sit and she smiled putting her trunk next to theirs and sitting down.

"Hey thanks, there's no other room cos they reserve the front cabins for them that get on at Manchester, you two starting this year?" She asked pulling a can out of her hand bag. She was obviously not like some wizards who have nothing to do with muggles (Non-wizarding folk) and their contraptions such as cans. She drank deeply and looked at the twins, "Sorry I'm being rude I'm Charlotte, but mostly I'm called Charlie, I'm in third year,"

"I'm Ali and this is my twin sister Kel, yeah this is our first year," Ali told Charlie who had put her feet up on the seat despite the sign asking them not to.

"Cool, I hope your in Ravenclaw with me, though I'm still not sure why I'm in their cos I'm no where near clever enough," Charlie said laughing at their faces, "Don't worry small children, most of my friends think I'm utterly insane, their all getting on at Manchester so I'll see them later, I'm mostly harmless anyway,"

"Our mum and dad were in Gryffindor so we think we'll be in there too," Ali said and Charlie shrugged.

"Oh well I guess it can't be too bad, it is the house our dear head teacher was in, and Harry Potter, but still," Charlie said and they entered a discussion about the qualities of the different houses and famous people who had been in those houses. They didn't notice that the train stopped and started again until someone opened the compartment door. Two teenaged girls stood there with their trunks.

"Hey Charlie, we were looking all over for you, why you hiding out in here?" One of them asked she had frizzy, curly, brown hair and blonde highlights.

"Hey Rebecca, there wasn't anywhere else and they wouldn't let me into the place saved for you lot, so I made some new friends, this is Ali and Kel," Charlie said grinning. The second girl who had straight medium blonde hair that hung to her shoulders grinned and said hi Charlie introduced her as Sarah. They spent the rest of the journey talking about Hogwarts, the teachers and the lessons and getting changed into their uniform. It turned out all of them were in Ravenclaw and Sarah was on the quidditch team playing chaser. Before they knew it they were pulling into Hogsmeade station.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so please be nice and review!

10

"Firs' years this way," a rugged male voice cried over the sound of the crowd, Charlie and her friends said good bye and left to go up to the school by a different route depositing the twins in front of a very large man. He was about twice as tall as a normal man and twice as wide; he had long rough hair and a beard that appeared very tangled. Both were almost completely grey with a few streaks of the dark brown colour they had previously been. Rubeus Hagrid, Professor Rubeus Hagrid, was well known around the Lupin household, he had been at Hogwarts since he was expelled in his third year and had been the grounds keeper until his promotion to Care of magical creatures teacher around thirteen years previously. Fortunately for his students he had become more accustomed to the position and now was a favourite among older students.

He led the first years to a huge lake and set them gliding across it on little boats. The night was clear and frosty but the stars were out and it illuminated the huge castle that dominated the surroundings. Many of the first years gasped at the sight, Ali and Kel included, at the first sight of their home for the next seven years. They were still staring when the boats grounded themselves on the far beach of the lake and they were ushered out of them and up some steps. A young man waited at the top of the steps ready to escort them into the castle.

"Welcome first years, I am professor Longbottom, the deputy headmaster at Hogwarts, I a going to escort you to the great hall to be sorted, if you will please follow me?" He spoke kindly, possibly remembering how he felt all those years ago when he first arrived at Hogwarts and kept losing his frog Trevor.

The first years followed Professor Longbottom to the main doors of the great hall where he told them to wait a moment; they stood there, nervous chatter breaking out among the children wondering what the sorting would include. Ali and Kel had heard many stories about the sorting and so weren't to worried, they just wondered if their father was there yet. Suddenly Professor Longbottom returned and the doors to the great hall swung open revealing four long tables stretching down a huge room ending at a raised platform with another. He led them up the middle of the four tables to the raised platform on which sat an old tattered hat. The sorting hat. Everyone was watching it closely as a rim at its base opened to form a mouth, it began to sing.

"Oh I may not seem pretty,

But do not judge on looks,

You see the difference between you and me,

Is that you learn from books,

But I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

Made by the four great founders,

Even if I may look like tat,

I know more than the individual founders,

So come and sit me on your head,

I'll see where you belong,

I have never been mislead,

I've been doing this so long,

Whether you belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Or whether you be Ravenclaw,

If you've a wise and ready mind,

Hufflepuff may be where you are to go,

If you are loyal and unafraid of toil,

In Slytherin you may belong,

If you are determined and cunning,

I will see, don't you worry,

Where you may belong,

I know pasta from curry,

And so I end my song."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Professor Longbottom approached the stool and lifted the hat up, he held a parchment with names on it. He looked up and grinned to the first years.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so please be nice and review!

11

"When I call out your name come sit on this stool and I will place the hat on your head and it will decide which house you will be in, then you go sit at that table. Ok? Good. Abbott, Rose." He called and a young girl who looked so much like her mother Hannah did when she first came to Hogwarts sat on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted and on of the tables cheered, the twins lost interest then, their name wasn't up for a couple of minutes. They scanned the table that they stood in front of. And sure enough there two seats to the left of Professor Granger sat their father and next to him Sirius. They looked at them and grinned then looked back to the sorting.

"Lupin, Alianne" Longbottom called and Ali stepped up to the dial placing the hat on her head, it was slightly too big but didn't fall down over her eyes as it had done for others.

"Hmm," the hat said inside her head, "Interesting, your family was in Gryffindor, but you are different, great potential, I think you should go to RAVENCLAW!" The last part was shouted and one of the tables, second to left, was almost toppled by the group of third years who jumped up and cheered. They weren't the only ones but many people whispered, obviously they had heard of the Werewolf who was their father. Ali smiled and put the hat down for her sister and went to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"Lupin, Kelly," Longbottom called and Kel almost ran forward, she sat quickly and placed the hat on her head.

"Hmm," The hat mimicked its previous sound, "Like your sister in many ways, great destiny entwined with hers, in that case you'd better be in RAVENCLAW!" He shouted as Kel grinned and ran down to sit with her sister. They looked to their father who leaned back relieved and grinned to him. He grinned back and gave them a quick thumbs up; he was pleased, even though they hadn't been in his house. Although Sirius looked slightly disappointed he had obviously been looking forward being their head of house. Well they thought it's better than Slytherin.

"Who's that," Charlie asked whispering over the twins shoulder indicating Remus, whose attention was now back on the sorting.

"That's our Dad, he's teaching Defence against the Dark Arts," Ali whispered back as they turned to face Charlie. The last person was called up and sorted into Slytherin. Charlie managed a "Cool" before Professor Granger stood.

"Well I don't want to keep you from your food, so eat!" She called through the hall and the plates filled with a huge variety of foods. The girls filled their plates up with as much meat as they could, as well as a couple of pieces of bread and a few potatoes but no vegetables. Then they poured lavishes of gravy on top and began to eat.

"Don't you two eat veg?" Sarah asked eying their plates, as she ate some salad that she had. The twins looked up surprised then shrugged.

"Nah, veg is rabbit's food, now rabbit that's good food," Kel said as she spotted some meat that looked suspiciously like rabbit. She grabbed some and handed some to her sister. Rebecca pulled a face.

"You do know I have a pet rabbit right? I really hope your joking," She said the twins looked at her face and her worried expression.

"Of course she's only joking, who'd eat a rabbit?" Ali reassured her, handing her some roast potatoes, "Tell us what your rabbit's like,"

"Well she's a chestnut Dutch and is called Hazel, she's supposed to live outside but doesn't really, and she enjoys watching the TV," Rebecca said dreamily, Charlie laughed and indicated that she was crazy and they turned back to their food. When finally the food disappeared Professor Granger once again stood.

"Welcome one and all, a new year at Hogwarts brings new opportunities and new faces, I would like to introduce, Professor Lupin who will be taking Defence against the Dark Arts this year and Professor Black who will be taking Transfiguration and will also be taking over as head of Gryffindor house," she indicated Remus and Sirius who stood and nodded then sat back down, the girls noticed they were older than most of the teachers, with the exception of Hagrid, "I wish to remind you all that the Forbidden forest is still, surprisingly, forbidden with few exceptions. Please note the list of banned objects has been increased and a full copy will be posted in each common room. Please don't bother trying to remove it, it is stuck there with magic far beyond what you will know so don't waste energy," She grinned at that and pointedly looked at Charlie and her friends. "Now as it is late you are all dismissed, timetables will be given out in the morning. Good night." She sat as everyone got to their feet.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so please be nice and review!

12

Two prefects led the first year Ravenclaws up a dizzying amount of steps high into one of the towers, where they stopped before a statue. It was of a slim young woman with curly hair and huge wings that sprouted out o her back. She was very pretty and she knew it.

"Password, if you please," She asked and one of the prefects stepped forward.

"Asterias Rubens," The female prefect said smiling sweetly as the angel scowled and flapped her wings and flying out of the way revealing an opening in the floor leading down into the common room. All the older students just jumped down even though there were steps, Ali and Kel being sensible jumped as well, whereas the year mate who came next tried to climb, the steps gave way under him and he slipped down landing hard on his backside. Everyone else jumped.

"They are one way stairs; you can climb up but not down, so get good at jumping," The male prefect said helping the boy up, "Right down the steps on the left are the boys dorms on the right are the girls. Lads unless you want to be severely hurt don't try to get down into the girls dorms, though for some reason the girls can go into the lads dorms. Strange world." He shrugged.

"Your trunks have already been taken to your floor, which is the second down on both sides, you can argue amongst yourselves for beds," The girl continued ignoring him as the older students filed down to their shared rooms, "There's a bathroom on each side, for your use as well as bathrooms throughout the school. Breakfast in the morning is from six for early risers and lessons start at ten normally, but tomorrow they start at eleven, I think that's all, so have fun and good night." She said and they turned to go to their rooms. The first years split and went down to their rooms, beside the twins there were three other girls. Ali and Kel claimed the beds either side of the single window, opposite the door out.

"Hey you know the professor that's teaching Dark arts, he has the same last name as you, are you related?" One of the girls said as they changed for bed. She was of average height and build with straight brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah he's our Dad," Ali said and the other girls grinned.

"Excellent that means we'll be totally favourites," The brown haired girl said, Kel and Ali looked at each other reluctant to say that it was unlikely they would be favourites just because they were his daughters. But they didn't and so just said goodnight and went to sleep, dreaming about the next day and what it would bring.

The morning dawned bright and the twins were up at their normal time. Noting that the other girls were still asleep they dressed quietly grabbed their bags and went up to the common room. They were alone in the common room; there was still an hour before breakfast was first served, so they decided to do some reading. The books they had bought had to be second hand and they were scruffy and slightly dog eared, however they were clear enough to read. They pulled out their books for dark arts and began to read about various shielding charms. They looked up as the first of the other students came up from the dorms. They all looked absolutely shattered, just like the twins' father did after a full moon, supposedly they looked like that too, but they weren't sure. The twins checked their watches and saw it was six and they could go down to breakfast as some of the students who had just appeared did. They stashed their books in their bags and went down to the great hall. Though they didn't get there for another half an hour courtesy to several wrong turns.

Ali sat on the end chair and grabbed a bowl and cereal she didn't notice that her sister hadn't sat down. She looked up and saw her sister waving to someone further up the hall. She turned and grinned as she saw their Dad walking up to them.

"Morning girls," He said grinning as he sat down next to Ali, "I figured you'd be down here so I came up early," Kel sat down on his other side and grabbed a bowl and cereal as well.

"Did you go home last night?" Kel asked digging her spoon into the food and taking a mouthful crunching loudly.

"No I didn't, we had a staff meeting after the banquet and it was too late by the time it finished, but I'm going tonight," He replied grinning as Kel shovelled food into her mouth, Ali ate slower rolling her eyes at her twin. One of the teachers came up behind him and whispered in Remus' ear he nodded and stood up, "I have to go girls, I'll see you later," He said and walked away with the teacher.

"Gesh, why does he do that?" Kel asked as she watched him go, her sister looked up confused, Kel sighed, "The other students are going to totally say were being spoilt especially if we don't get detentions and stuff from him anyway, and if he keeps coming up in the mornings and stuff their going to think that were just doing well cos our dad's a teacher and is like getting the other teachers to go easy on us," She explained as her sister looked doubtful.

"So what, does it really matter, come on Kel, we haven't even started lessons yet, we will just wait and see, besides there going to be people who think that even if he doesn't show us any favouritism, so who cares really." Ali replied, "Hey look their bringing out the timetables," One of the Professors was walking up the table handing out timetables. She handed them timetables introducing herself as Professor Patil who taught Charms, she was head of Ravenclaw house. The girls smiled and thanked her looking at their timetables.

"Hey look sis we have Defence against the dark arts first, then we'll be able to see if your theory is correct," Kel said, grinning at her timetable, Ali looked at her timetable as well.

"And your theory as well," Ali replied slyly, "Were in with the Slytherins who will more than likely look for any excuse to get on our bad side,"

"Probably, we'll see wont we?" Kel laughed and they continued their breakfast laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so please be nice and review!

13

After breakfast Kel and Ali headed with their year mates to Remus' classroom, they lined up outside the room waiting for him to arrive. Ali and Kel had learned the names of the girls they were to share a room with, over breakfast. The brown haired girl was named Heather, and then there was a girl with curly blonde hair cut to her chin, called Beth and very pale skin and a girl who looked of African descent with black hair plaited into many small braids. She was called Zara. They were stood talking when Remus arrived and motioned them in. The twins took a desk on the second row just behind Zara and Heather, Beth was sat on the row behind with one of the lads who said he was called Danny, and Sarah's younger brother.

"Good morning first years, I am Professor Lupin, I will teach you Defence against the Dark Arts this year. Now then will you open your books to page five and get your wands out please." He said and wands were placed on the desk and pages turned. At least on the side the Ravenclaws were sat, the Slytherins just sat there ignoring him.

"Is there something wrong? Don't you understand simple instructions? Get out your wands and turn to page five. Now." Remus said his voice turning annoyed at the end. Most of the Slytherins opened their books and got their wands out, except one on the front row. A girl with suspiciously familiar blonde hair sat perfectly still, looking scornfully at Professor Lupin.

"Do I have to deduct points already? What's your name?" Remus asked.

"Halvah Toronto," she spat at him.

"I really don't want to deduct points, but seeing as you're not doing as I asked Miss Toronto, ten points from Slytherin." Remus sighed but the girl just laughed scornfully.

"Why should we listen to you? We all know what you are so why don't you just go home to where you belong," She said giving Remus a look that would kill. He just sighed again.

"I do not care what you think I am, or even what I actually am, all you need to know is that I am the teacher in this room and that you are now in detention, now if you don't want to lose your weekends for the next several weeks you will be quiet and get out your wand and turn to page five," He said sternly and turned to the rest of the class, "Now to begin with we will look at blocking simple spells, although you won't be testing it on each other until you know a few spells to cast at each other, Yes?" He asked as a Slytherin boy put his hand up.

"Why did Professor Granger hire you, from what I heard you can't even teach properly, and the only reason anyone passed their OWLs that year was because you were 'ill' half the year," He said many of the Slytherins murmured in agreement whereas many of the Ravenclaws who knew people he had taught disagreed loudly. Kel and Ali were silently fuming.

"Professor Granger has her reasons for hiring me, none of which I am going to explain to you, and also does it really matter what happened in the past, the point is that your OWLs are many years away, so you have many years to rid yourself of my 'bad teaching', now I'm going to take another ten points from Slytherin and if anyone else speaks out of turn about my appointment or teaching they will be sent to their head of house. And that includes Ravenclaws. Now shielding spells…" Remus continued as if nothing had even happened.

Most people left the classroom able to perform the simplest of shielding spells and a new respect for their unorthodox professor. The girl, Halvah, from Slytherin stalked past Ali and Kel as they were waiting outside of Transfiguration muttering something like, "Wait until my mother hears about this, that evil creature teaching." Ali and Kel just grinned knowing full well that most of the Order of the Phoenix were in high places and unlikely to let some pompous woman kick Remus out from the job he should have had since he left school himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so please be nice and review!

14

The week passed quickly for the twins, by far their favourite lessons were Defence against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Sirius was always joking and playing around as the dog he could turn into and Remus could get any of the students in his class to learn a spell within the first hour with little effort. All too soon it was the weekend and the full moon loomed over those cursed with werewolf blood. The twins had Darks arts last lesson of the day on Friday and they could tell their Dad was getting increasingly jumpy. He ended up dismissing the class early by mistake and realising he sighed and sunk into his chair. Ali went up to him as Kel hung back waiting for her sister.

"Hey Dad, you Ok?" Ali asked he looked up surprised; they had taken to calling him professor when they talked to him near other students. Though he was comforted by the motion, even though he knew they would be questioned about it later.

"I'll be fine, I've been living with this for so many years, it's just I've never had to look out for so many people since I taught Harry and Hermione, and then it wasn't even my kids, they were someone else's," He sighed again and went to his office, the girls followed.

"Gesh come on Dad, even if you did bite us, which you wont, we don't know what will happen cos were part werewolf anyway, did you take your potion?" Kel asked in a sympathetic tone, Remus grinned tiredly and nodded.

"Ok then, I know why don't you come with us to the forest tonight and meet the wolf pack with us," Ali suggested trying to think of something that will help, "Or ask Sirius if you want to take up your night time explorations again," They all grinned, Remus had told them many tales about his group of friends, the Marauders and how they used to stalk the castle on a full moon exploring.

"Sounds great but I'll have to see, anyway, you two have to go get some food before you go on you night time prowl," He replied leading them to the door, they gave him a quick hug then left jogging down the hall to the dining room. They grabbed plates and various pieces of chicken and sat down next to their year mates.

"Hey Kel, Ali do you fancy a game of exploding snap tonight?" Zara asked ignoring their strange choice of food.

"Sorry, can't, got stuff to do," Kel replied quickly tearing bits of a chicken leg, Ali rolled her eyes.

"She means we're going home tonight to visit our mum, we should be back tomorrow, but we don't know when," Ali said also tearing at a chicken leg, "Anyway we have to go, see you tomorrow," she said pulling her sister away both of them still grasping chicken legs. They could both feel the change coming and so ran hard into the forest and barely made it in far enough before they bent double. Hair sprouted along their arms and faces and their noses elongated to form snouts. In a few seconds two wolves stood where the girls had been, they grinned wolf grins and ran deep into the forest. It wasn't long before they caught the scent of the pack. They howled and the pack replied and came to surround them.

-What are you doing here?- the alpha male asked, -you are not pack-

-No but we want to be, we have travelled far- Ali-as-wolf said, the alpha male snarled.

-You are cubs, why have you left your own pack?- he said as the pack circled slowly around twins.

-We have to leave them, we are individual, part pack sisters part two-leggers- Kel replied –please let us join your pack, we will not be in the way- she pleaded like a cub who had done something wrong, the male relented.

-You shall earn your right to join this pack, come we hunt- the alpha said and the pack began to run through the forest howling the hunt song as they caught the scent of a herd of deer. Ali and Kel followed in a gentle lope.

-This is only because you are cubs, had you been adults we would have had to chase you away, you will run with us often?- the young alpha female asked, she seemed more open than the older alpha male.

-Every month when the moon is full- Ali replied –though I wish it were more, we cannot control when we are two-legger and when we are pack-

-It is a shame, come we will get left behind- The female said. Ali and Kel exchanged wolf grins and set off after the pack.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so please be nice and review! Just a note that I haven't mentioned Christmas, and a few interesting things happened then, however that is another story. One that should be told by DarcAngellover, but she _still_ hasn't finished writing it and she started probably three years ago now. If you're reading this my friend, GET A MOVE ON! You should know that story needs telling. To everyone else, go and bully her into finishing it.

15

After that night the twins were accepted into the wolf pack, everything seemed perfect, they excelled at dark arts, potions, transfiguration and charms though struggled at Herbology and history of magic, they couldn't remember the vast number of facts. Professor Longbottom often was quite harsh on them and they had plenty of detentions. Despite this they made firm friends in Sarah's younger brother Danny, who had sat behind them in the first Defence against the Dark Arts and every lesson since, and Zara. They never asked where the girls went every month, though Ali and Kel suspected they, like everyone else, knew about their condition. Autumn passed as did Winter, they stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. Strange things happened that winter, though that's another story.

It was spring, just after their twelfth birthday as it happened, when the twins found out a little of what the sorting hat meant by 'great potential', one morning, a week or so after the full moon the girls woke up at their usual time. They crept out knowing that Danny would be waiting for them to do homework or practise spells until Zara appeared to go down to breakfast. The girls appeared at the top of the stairs and saw Danny wasn't looking his attention was focused on the book he was looking at. It was a favourite game of theirs, whoever was up first would sit and read and wait until the others got up then they would try to sneak up. Whoever got further won. It was a pretty even match, the twins had two sets of ears but they had two sets of feet to make noise.

This morning Danny didn't seem to hear them at all and they jumped up behind him, he jumped and turned. His surprise turned to fear and he yelled. The girls were confused and looked to each other. Instead of their twin they saw a grey wolf with ginger streaks and grey eyes. They jumped back in shock and immediately they turned back to people. Danny shut up and just stared. Neither girl was wearing anything. They blushed and ran down the stairs to their dormitory, fortunately no one had herd Danny's yell and by the time they got back he had calmed down.

"What the hell was that?" He whispered motioning for the trap door, they walked along one of the corridors, it was a weekend so everyone was sleeping in and they were deserted.

"I don't know, when we got up we were normal, it doesn't make sense," Kel said, it was true, both remembered being human when they awoke.

"I don't know; remember the pack was teaching us how to stalk prey the other week, we were thinking about that and must have changed," Ali stated though she didn't seem to believe it herself.

"Pack… Stalk prey… What are you guys talking about? Why did you turn into wolves? Or rather why were you wolves and then turned back?" Danny asked as they stopped where they were sure no one would follow.

"Then why didn't it happen previously?" Kel asked ignoring Danny's questions.

"But all this week we've been up before Danny, so we haven't tried to be sneaky," Ali reminded her sister.

"Hey guys what's going on your creeping me out," Danny whined, the twins turned on him, looking angry, he quailed.

"Don't ask like you don't know, everyone else in this blasted school does," Kel accused and Danny looked guilty.

"I heard rumours, but I never thought anything of them, I thought they were just that rumours," He said trying to gain some self dignity but Kel dug his elbows in his ribs and he gasped and bent over.

"You should pay more attention to rumours; we are part werewolf, part metamorphgi, we have to change every full moon, but we keep our mind without the aid of wolfsbane potion, that's where we go once a month, into the forest with the wolf pack in there, Ok? Satisfied? But you can't tell anyone, rumours are one thing the truth is another, Ok?" Ali stressed the last word and Danny gulped nodding.

"Now what do we do?" Kel asked she was worried now, she was just starting to understanding the gravity of the situation, they were animagi, they were unregistered, and they were underage. They had heard many tales of people who tried to become animagi and made mistakes. It was twice as bad if they were underage.

"Why don't we go to Professor Black, he's an animagi isn't he, and from what I heard he learned when he was still underage," Danny suggested the girls jumped in joy, that was it, Sirius he'd know what to do.

"But we can't go yet he won't be up, we'll go after breakfast," Ali said dragging them back along the corridor towards the Great Hall. Zara was waiting for them.

"Hey where were you guys?" she asked looking concerned.

"Nowhere, we just had to go somewhere to talk where we wouldn't be interrupted, sorry Zara, listen have you done Lupin's essay yet?" Danny asked quickly, Zara nodded, "Will you help me with mine after breakfast?"

"Sure, you two coming as well?" Zara asked, she seemed to accept the excuse and turned to the twins.

"Sorry Zara we have to go ask our Dad something and it's not to do with the essay," Kel said as they walked to their normal seat grabbing bowls of cereal and digging in.

"Ok we'll get together after won't we," She asked and Ali nodded as her mouth was full of food.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except those which you do not recognise from the books.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so please be nice and review!

16

Ali knocked on the door to Sirius' office, they had already tried his classroom and the staff room, receiving questioning looks of their father, they hurried an excuse about homework and escaped.

"Come in," Sirius called through the door. He was sat at his desk feet up on it and leaning back examining some homework or other such, "Hey girls, I don't know I can never get round the language some people use in their homework, like this, 'Transfiguration of animals into humans is like totally impossible and so like don't flippin' bother,' " he said mimicking the accent perfectly, he dropped the offending paper on his desk and took his legs of it motioning for the girls to sit.

"What can I do for you two lovely lady's then?" He asked smiling at them, "I didn't think my home work for you this week was so hard my star pupils couldn't do it," He laughed and the girls grinned. Sirius could always make them laugh.

"Well sir you know how when you were younger you learned to be an animagi to go out on full moon with my dad, well how did you do it, was it hard?" Kel asked they were slightly nervous now, and that was saying something, they could usually talk to Sirius about anything.

"Don't bother girls, at least not yet, Me and Prongs were one of the best in our year and we didn't even start trying until we were in third year," Sirius sighed, "Turning into animals at will is very hard and it takes years of practise, we didn't master it until the end of our fifth year and no offence but we were much better at magic than you are at the minute."

"That's what we were afraid you'd say… You see…" Kel broke of and looked to her sister for support, Ali sighed and took over.

"This morning when we woke up we were normal, just like everyday, then when we came up to the common room our friend Danny was sat their reading so we started to sneak up on him, then he turned round and yelped and we looked at each other and we were wolves. Like what we change into on a full moon!" Ali said not stopping even to laugh at Sirius' expression.

"You what?!" He asked gasping; his face was full of shock and surprise. He obviously had not expected them to say that.

"We were wolves and as soon as we found out we jumped and we were human again, only our clothes had vanished," Kel said regaining her voice, they wanted to laugh and say it was only a joke but something on Sirius' face told them not to.

"Could you do it again, so we know it's not a fluke? Here use this and get undressed then try and recall exactly how you felt at the time when you were sneaking up on Danny, and this time if it works don't be so shocked that you come straight out of it," He pushed a dark screen at them that he used to hide whatever they were transfiguring that lesson. The girls stepped behind it and concentrated hard on sneaking and not having Sirius hearing them. They could remember how the wolves spent an entire night teaching them to get downwind of their prey and not making any noise as they snuck through the undergrowth.

"Wow," Sirius said his voice horse as he looked at the two wolves that crept round from the screen where the girls had been previously. The twins looked at each other and although surprised they didn't jump, "Right go back behind the screen and concentrate on being human, feelings, thoughts, memories," The wolves moved back behind the screen and shortly the girls reappeared fully dressed and completely human.

"Wow, that was cool," Kel said, Ali nodded in agreement. Sirius stood and moved the screen back to where it was previously.

"Right we're going up to the heads office then I will get Moony, come on girls," He lead them out and along corridors, they got several funny looks, however the conscientious was that they had done something wrong. He stopped before a gargoyle.

"Devil's Snare," He said and the gargoyle moved out of the way revealing a set of stairs, he walked up them and stopped in front of a door. He knocked once and someone inside called 'enter'. Hermione was sat at a desk surrounded by many instruments and portraits of past headmasters including the famous Albus Dumbledore.

"Sit here girls," Sirius said, "I'll be back in a minute Hermione, I need to get Remus, he'll want to hear this, just don't ask any questions until I've got back," He said and hurriedly left again.

"Ok then, you know last time I checked I was headmistress," Hermione sighed as the girls sat as they had been told.

"Yes I quite agree Hermione, but when has he ever cared about trivial things like rank?" Albus Dumbledore said sleepily as he dozed off like his fellow portraits. Hermione smiled and sit back to wait for Sirius to return.


End file.
